Y todo por la marcha atras
by Arlequina Lunatica Snape
Summary: ¿Alguna vez han oído decir que cuando estás a punto de morir te pasa toda tu vida por delante? Pues no es el único momento os lo puedo asegurar, pues en mi caso fue cuando John me dijo algo que bien puede ser la pesadilla de todo "esposo o novio" de un hermafrodita o mujer


¿Alguna vez han oído decir que cuando estás a punto de morir te pasa toda tu vida por delante? Pues no es el único momento os lo puedo asegurar, el otro día llego mi John y me dijo:

- Cariño, no me viene la regla...

- Eres un hombre, no te puede venir.

- Te recuerdo que soy hermafrodita, presento ambos sexos y tú lo sabes bien, por ende a mí si me viene.

Y yo les aseguro que en ese momento, todo, tanto el pasado como el futuro pasó por delante de mí.  
Me vi en un cuatro por cuatro con dos niños gritando y peleándose yendo al supermercado, mientras John a mi lado me decía que los niños habían salido a mí. Ya sé que estas cosas pasan... ¡Pero que me pase a mí! ¡A mí!, que cuando me decían:

- Anderson se ha casado de penalti.

Exclamaba yo:

- Elemental mi querido amigo con lo gilipollas que es, además con la cantidad de cosas que hay para que no te pase esto.

Sin ir más lejos la marcha atrás. Es mi método. Yo es que soy partidario de lo natural, vamos soy un dios de la marcha atrás, para ello se necesita un cierto nivel de control, una pericia destacable y una concentración extrema. Lo que pasa es que hace dos semanas iba yo a mi marcha... Suave, suave, haciendo la lista de la compra, para mis nuevos experimentos, claro, lo que sea antes que la eyaculación precoz.

Yo además, tengo una técnica infalible para esto: si veo que voy muy deprisa pienso: "Mycroft y Moriarti en una cama..." Y se me pasa el calentó, aunque claro eso me relaja demasiado y si veo que la cosa baja mucho pienso: "John vestido de conejito play boy" Y oye, da gloria verme.

Bueno, como decía, iba yo a mi marcha y en el momento clave a el le dio la tos, y claro, empezó a agitarse y me rompió el ritmo yo controlo, ¡pero si el se pone a improvisar! De todas maneras tiene que ser un retraso, como mucho se me pudo escapar un espermatozoide, dos lo máximo, también sería casualidad que encontrasen el camino, con la oscuridad que tiene que haber allí, aunque claro siendo yo un ser tan inteligente, mis espermatozoides han de ser igual.

El caso es que cuando el te confiesa: Todavía no me ha venido.

Te acojonas, te acojonas tanto que no dices más que tonterías:

- A lo mejor te ha venido y no te has dado cuenta.

- A lo mejor tú te has vuelto imbécil y no te has dado cuenta.

En esas situaciones es cuando se demuestra que los seme no tenemos ni idea, nosotros confundimos el método ogino, con el índice Nikkei, vamos, ni puta idea y es que la verdad a mi eso del calendario menstrual como que no lo entiendo, la verdad ni me molesto en entenderlo, sobretodo por que soy gay, pero siendo que John puede darme hijos a partir de ahora le llevare el calendario a John.

- Oye, tú estás seguro de que has contado bien los días, mira que este año es bisiesto.  
- Ya, en febrero, pero es que estamos en octubre.  
- A lo mejor lo llevas arrastrando desde entonces.  
- A ti sí que te arrastraban los huevos, que te da todo igual.  
- Huy, qué borde estás. ¡Eso es que te va a venir!

Pero no le viene y tu vida cambia. Por la calle no ves más que embarazadas y algún que otro embarazado. Bueno, te cambia hasta el humor. Antes, cuando salían en televisión anuncios de compresas, hacías bromas, ahora no, ahora se hace un silencio en el salón, una tensión, un mal rollo... Sólo se oye: "Hermanito acéptalo vas a estar cambiando pañales dentro de unos nueve meses" seguido en un sonoro golpe y es que últimamente estoy cogiendo una puntería con el zapato.

Estás tan nervioso que no puedes ni trabajar. Lo llamas cada cinco minutos aunque estés en medio de una escena de crimen y te estén mirando todos:  
- ¿Ya?  
- ¡No! Y deja de llamar que me pones nervioso y a mis pacientes mas.

Así es que te metes en Internet a buscar información.  .com.

Y te sale la Cofradía de la Virgen de la Regla con James Moriarty a la cabeza. Hay te quedas mirando la pantalla del ordenador y dices, madre mía como pierde la gente la cabeza, pero esto no, va a ser que esto no, así que vamos a probar otra cosa.  .es y te sale Iberia. Joder, cada vez vamos peor, no si la cosa esta muy mal, uno ya no puede encontrar información ni en internet. Y cuando desesperado pones  .com y te sale Anderson sonriendo con unos cuernos de alce en la cabeza... lo dejas. Y es que en Internet no se navega, se naufraga, porque nunca encuentras nada. Y la vuelves a llamar:

- ¿Ya?  
- Que noooo, pesado.

Así es que te compras las revistas "AR, Cosmopolitan, Elle, Glamour, Mía, Crecer Feliz, Ser Padres, Embarazo Sano y El cuaderno de los padres", que has visto que en varias de ellas viene un artículo que se llama "La regla, tu aliada y amiga". Vaya, por fin algo científico y lees:

"El estrés y los nervios pueden retrasar la regla".

Pues ya está, voy a tranquilizarlo, te dices y le llamas:

- ¿Dígame?  
- Ommmmm...  
- ¿Quién es?  
- Te pesan los párpados...  
- ¿Sherlock? ¿Estas bien? ¿Ya vuelves a estar aburrido? Bueno da igual estoy atendiendo a un paciente….  
- Ommmmm... Imagínate una pradera, con pajaritos... pío, pío, pío... "¡Coño, me ha colgado! ¿Así como le va a venir la regla?... Si es que no colabora". Ya no sabes qué hacer.

Cuando llega a casa y llama a la puerta antes de abrirle le dices por el telefonillo con voz esperanzadora:  
- Cariño, ¿ya?, cariño, ¿ya?, cariño, ¿ya?  
- ¡Quieres abrirme!  
Cuando entra en casa con el Preeditor en la mano, el grita:

- Como salga el circulito, te castro, don marcha atrás.

Por cierto ¿por qué se llama preeditor el preeditor? ¡Si no predice nada! Cuando sale el circulito el ya está embarazado! Si fuese preeditor tendría que haberme avisado antes. Yo creo que en vez de preeditor se debería llamar ultimátum.

¿Y lo lento que es? En esos diez minutos te acuerdas de todos los circulitos que han marcado tu vida: los ceros amigos, las albóndigas que cocino Mycroft, el Círculo de Lectores, el condón que no te pusiste... Llega un momento en que estás tan nervioso que no quieres ni verlo, y te vas al salón a intentar relajarte: "Diecisiete por uno diecisiete, diecisiete por dos treinta y cuatro... Ommmm, pío, pío, pío... ¡Mycroft y Moriarti!".

Y salio el circulito y con ello.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - 1 AÑO DESPUES - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sherlock acudía a una escena del crimen en un cuatro por cuatro.

Sherlock menos mal que has…..¿eh?

Sujétame los biberones que luego el los pequeños me lloran si se me cae.

Pe…

Aguanta.

Greg aguanto dichos biberones y miro sorprendido a Sherlock sacando un carrito doble montándolo.

Sherlock no me hagas mucho caso pero creo que eso va hay.

Gruuuuuuuuu, mi cuñada Harry nos a regalado esta mierda y John quiere que la use, gruuuuu, a que maldita hora…esto es un asco, que hija de puta.

Uta.

¿Eh?

Los dos mayores miraron horrorizados a el único de los dos pequeños que estaba despierto.

Uta, uta, uta, uta…..puta.

Un grito descomunal se oyó por parte de Sherlock.

John me mata, John me mata, o peor se divorcia de mí y se va con nuestros pequeños y me quedo solo en casa.

¿Habéis hecho separación de vienes?

No.

Pues se quedaría el con la casa seguramente.

Greg, cierra el pico, además mi John nunca me abandonara, nunca.

Puta.

¡NIÑO NO DIGAS ESO, ESO CACA!

Aca, aca, caca, caca, puta, caca, puta.

Sherlock la estas arreglando.

Dios mío, que cruz, ya podías dormir como tu hermano.

Sherlock puso a los dos en el carrito y le enchufo el biberón al despierto.

Vamos.

Pero los niños.

Ya están acostumbrados a ver cosas raras.

Si tu lo dices pero…

Mira no me toques las narices que le puedo decir a mi hermanito que cierta persona apellidada Lestrade tiene sueños eróticos con el.

¡Ni se te ocurra!

Sherlock sonrío y empujo el carrito, al entrar vio a la victima, enseguida dejo el carrito a un lado y se acerco fue a sacar la lupa y….

Sherlock ¿Es una lupa de caramelo?

John.

Sherlock fue a la pañalera y saco su lupa.

Bien, ahora si.

Sherlock se arrodillo y empezó a analizar una vez termino, se levanto y le dio toda la información a Greg al terminar el mas pequeño se puso a llorar.

Oye friki creo que tu pequeño necesita un cambio de pañales.

Dios, ¿por que John no copio la baja por maternidad?

Yo diría que para endosarte a ti a los peques.

Sherlock los miro mal a todos y se fue con sus pequeños al coche donde se dispuso a cambiar al que lloraba siendo observado por Donoban, Lestrade y Anderson.

No tenéis nada mejor que hacer.

No.

No.

Si, pero prefiero verte pasar por lo que yo pase.

Pues deléitate con mi maestría, Noah vamos a cambiarte mi pequeño.

Uta.

Alexander, no digas eso otra vez, hazme el favor.

Hi.

Si, se dice si.

Chi.

Déjalo.

Sherlock cambio al pequeño Noah de manera rápida y eficiente y al terminar Anderson hablo.

Por eso John no tomo la baja de maternidad, para que tomarla si tu lo haces bien.

Gruuuuu…el lo hace mejor…gruuuuuuuuuuuuu.

El móvil de Sherlock sonó, tenia un mensaje.

_Has la compra, te he enviado la lista por el Washapp - JW_

Sherlock miro mal el móvil y envío otro mensaje.

_Estoy ocupado con los peques – SH_

_Pues yo no puedo tengo varios pacientes aun por atender y tardare – JW_

_Pues yo estoy con los pequeños, en un caso – SH_

_SI PUEDES ESTAR CON LOS NIÑOS EN UNA ESCENA DE UN CRIMEN PUEDES COMPRAR Y NO ME CALIENTES QUE NO TENGO CUERPO PARA TONTERIAS, ASI QUE VEZ A COMPRAR O NO HABRA SEXO HASTA QUE LOS NIÑOS SE INDEPENDICEN – JW_

_Vale, iré enseguida amor mío - SH_

Sherlock guardo el móvil y empezó a acomodar a los niños en el coche.

¿Ha pasado algo?

Tengo que ir a comprar.

Ósea eres niñero y además cacho, dios John Watson es increíble, te tiene domado.

Anderson, aparte de que cuando hablas bajas el coeficiente intelectual de toda la calle, no me hagas hablar de ti, por que a si de vista puedo decirte que te a tocado planchar tu ropa y si quieres puedo continuar, pero ahora no que tengo prisa.

Sherlock se metió en su coche y se marcho rumbo al trabajo de su hermano, una vez llego monto el carro puso a los crios y tomo el bolso con todas las cosas para después dirigirse a el despacho de su hermano, entro como Pedro por su casa y le planto a su hermano el bolso encima de la mesa.

Buenas Sherlock, ¿se puede saber que…..

Vas a tener que cuidar a tus sobrinos mientras voy a hacer las compras de la casa.

No puedo tengo una reunión….

Mira hermano, si no atiendes a tus sobrinos yo me encargare personalmente de cerrar el club Diógenes y de hacer que Greg se reconcilie con su ex mujer.

¿No serás capas hermanito?

Lo seré, créeme, que lo seré.

Io iota.

¿Alexander ha querido decirme tío idiota?

Si, en la intimidad de mi hogar te llamo idiota y Alexander es todo un Holmes y lo a entendido, me voy tienes todo lo necesario hay si tienes dudas me mandas un mensaje o me llamas luego pasare a por ellos.

Pe….

Sherlock se fue feliz y realizo sus compras mientras Mycrofs, lidiaba con un mini Sherlock y un mini John, llegando a la conclusión que su vida hubiese sido mejor si en ves de ser hermano de Sherlock hubiera sido hermano de John. Al final Sherlock volvió a por los niños y los llevo a casa donde los baño, y les puso el pijamita, después los puso en el sofá metió el dvd de Bob Esponja y se puso a verlo con los pequeños, al rato Sherlock ya estaba analizando el dibujo.

Ese Bob Esponja es gay, tiene que serlo a la fuerza, lo que yo no me explico es porque aun no se casa con Patricio.

Tal vez por que es una serie infantil.

John, bienvenido a casa.

John beso a Sherlock y luego a los pequeños, para después decir.

He llamado al chino de la esquina para que nos traiga la cena, voy a prepararles la cena a los peques.

John, si me hubiera dicho, cuando nos conocimos, que hoy tendríamos dos hijos y yo estaría viendo Bob Esponja con ellos no me lo hubiera creído.

Ni yo, pero he de reconocer que soy muy feliz con vosotros.

Yo también.

Ambos sonrieron y se dieron un corto beso, pues ellos sabían que su vida ahora era perfecta con sus hijos y su ahora familia unida.

Fin


End file.
